


Projection

by HeeCawRoo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, M/M, amanda's bad ending, dadsona more like badsona am i right, robert's bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/pseuds/HeeCawRoo
Summary: Maybe they're both bad people after all.Or maybe it's just him.





	Projection

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else just get mad about roberts bad ending sometimes ANYWAY
> 
> like the tags say, this is a dadsona that got roberts bad ending (robert tells you about val and you respond by seducing him) & amanda's bad ending.
> 
> also ive left him nameless. ive tried to wrangle the pronouns in a non-confusing way despite this but im not sure how well i succeeded

"You're... a bad person."

He regrets it the moment the words leave his mouth. It's petty, vindictive, and pointlessly cruel, parroting Robert's fears back at him. He regrets it; but he's not wrong, is he?

He watches hurt, betrayal, and anger flash across Robert's face and tries to hold on to the determination he was feeling a minute ago. Robert _is_ a bad person. He's abandoning his daughter, doing the worst thing a father can do. He's not even bothering to _try_ , to make the _effort_. He's letting her down. That's got to be worth at least a little spite.

Robert's voice is the coldest he's ever heard it when he finally replies. "And you fell for me. So what does that make you?"

Robert stalks off before he can answer--not that he was entirely sure what he'd say--but stops and bitterly spits out one last thing before leaving. "You know, it's funny how you were so willing to look past this when it meant you could get laid."

The last of his determination slowly fades away as he watches Robert slam the gate on his way out of the yard, leaving nothing but a growing sense of guilt. What was he doing? What had he _already_ done?

Robert was right, the last time they'd talked about this he... hadn't thought much of it. He remembered brushing Robert's worries aside, telling him not to think about it. Taking him up to the bedroom. Robert had told him he was thinking of not meeting Val, and he hadn't once tried to convince him otherwise. He hadn't cared. What had changed since then?

His eyes sweep over the empty yard and a sudden pang stabs his heart as he remembers what Amanda told him earlier.

He's not a great father. He might not even be a good one. What business does he have lecturing anyone about fatherhood? Who the hell is he fooling?

...Well, Robert, for one. How many times had Robert told him how perfect he and Amanda looked? What a good father he clearly was? He guesses neither of them really knew what the hell they were talking about.

Robert would have listened, if he'd tried. If he'd given him _real_ advice, instead of trying to turn the night into some kind of romantic storybook. Robert would have believed that he knew what he was doing.

Wind blows through the leaves above his head, and he suddenly feels cold and lost. He wraps his arms around himself and tries to think about Alex, like he always does when he's like this.

_It's gonna be okay._

It's not okay. It's not okay at all.


End file.
